


Dax

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Greggo gets a new puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dax

“Mommy look!” Catherine turned from her cooking to see her youngest child, Greg, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a furry creature attached to a leash held in the six-year-old’s hand.

“What you got there Greggy?” she asked as she turned back to the steaks she was frying.

“Daddy got me puppy,” he replied happily as Gil walked in from the front room and greeted his wife with a kiss to the cheek before wandering off to feed his bugs.

“A puppy?” she asked with an interest she reserved only for her children. “What kind of puppy?”

“It’s a golden e-triever,” he said as he sat in the middle of the floor and scratched the puppy behind the ears.

“You mean a golden _re_ triever?”

“Yeah, like Nicky’s! Only mine’s made of gold not a yellow lab.” Nick, Catherine and Gil’s second oldest child, had been given a yellow labrador retriever puppy two years prior for his birthday – whom he’d immediately named Maverick.

“A dog can’t be made out of gold, Greg,” Sara snapped in a sisterly fashion as she entered the kitchen then made the universal sound made by all pre-teen and teenage girls when they’re annoyed (that half-cough, half-throat clearing sound) and rolled her eyes. She stormed over to the fridge to get a bottle of root beer and stormed out moodily. Greg just shrugged his little shoulders and began trying to teach his new puppy how to sit. Maverick bounded into the kitchen from the backyard and stopped in his tracks as he eyed the new member of the Grissom clan. Nick and Warrick soon followed.

“Hey Greggo,” Nick greeted his younger brother.

“Hey Greg, what you got there?” Warrick asked.

“It’s a puppy!” Greg smiled up at the older boys.

“Yeah? What’s his name?” Nick asked as he sat beside the younger boy – making sure he wasn’t in his mother’s way. Maverick sat beside him and he scratched behind the dog’s ears. Warrick washed his hands and helped his mother finish cooking supper.

“Dax,” Greg answered.

“Dax? Why Dax?” Greg shrugged in response.

“It sounds cool.”

“Why don’t we take Maverick and Dax out back and play a bit before supper?” Nick offered as he watched Maverick sniff at Dax tentatively before licking the puppy’s cheek.

“Okay!” The two went outside and Nick helped Greg try to teach Dax a few tricks – though both Dax and Maverick were more interested in playing a doggy version of keep-away with a chew toy.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the children in this fic are as follows: Greg – 6; Sara – 11; Nick – 12; Warrick – 13.


End file.
